fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Target: Nanabira and Arata Kami
"Um, Arata. Where'd you leave the stack of jewels we got from my last job?" Nanabira hastly asked the young half spirit, who was happily eating away a large loaf of bread he had dipped into his steaming bowl of soup, filled with the assortment of vegetables and meat from the iron pot that was held over their campfire in the middle of the woods. Nanabira shook her head as Arata rudely ignored her, proceeding to move towards the bubbling pot of hot soup and grabbing the large ladle, carrying the dollop of soup into a clean bowl that she was carefully handling as she slowly poured the liquid into the container. Sitting down on the opposite side of Arata, Nanabira drank from her soup bowl, taking mini sips of the soup as she eyed Arata, who continued to munch down on his nearly finished loaf of bread. The two mages then locked eyes as they both caught eachother looking at them, before turning away flustered to how embarrising it must've been for them. "Well, we should be getting to sleep soon hey?" Arata turned back, still abit red on his cheeks as he laid down his bowl after finishing his loaf of bread, swiping the ceumbs from his red jacket. "Yeah, I guess we should." Nanabira responded as she quickly gulped down the remainder of her soup. ... The Metall-Riese stood in the bushes as he watched the two young mages climb into their sleeping bags, grasping his axed spear tightly as he prepared to go in for the kill, yearning for the sight of blood as he continued to stare. Mörter watched as Arata got back uo from his bed, going back to the soup pot for a late night snack, Well, it is going to make the kill a little harder, but nonetheless a little more interesting. The knight quietly waited for the right time to attack, watching Arata grab the ladle from the pit and stir the soup, grabbign a large potion of the soup and sipping from the ladle, now would be the right time to attack.'' No, not yet. He has a strange aura to him, it worries me.'' Mörter thought to himself as he eyed Arata, who had just then finished the ladle of soup and went in to get another large taste. The man closed his eyes, thinking about his lust for blood and death as he stood where he was, thinking it would be the right time to attack, but yet he was feeling a strange presence near him that refused him to attack, as if he needed to wait more. Mörter opened his eyes once again, Arata was gone. ..."It's very rude to spy on others you know." A voice advised from behind the metal giant, before feeling a rush of force that pushed Mörter foward several steps, turning around quickly only to see the monstrosity that stood behind him. Arata was in his Semis form, as his eyes glowed a bright red along with large black wings that had sprouted from his back, with many of the excess feathers flowing down from the sky as he stood firmly in place, where there was a crease in the ground due to the activation of the spell. "Elder Magic Semis, maybe you've heard of me. I am Arata Kami, the half blood, the half spirit, and you?" Arata asked strictly as he pointed his finger straight at the wandering knight. "I am Mörter if you must know, Mörter de Holunder, a member of the de Holunder family and the man who will be credited for your death young one." Mörter replied in the same tone as Arata asked him, Arata's only response to the man's statement was to chuckle subtly as he pulled his arm back down. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this battle over and done with please. I do so hope theres enough blood in you to paint my next masterpiece." A daring threat emerged from Mörter's mouth, and displayed his axed spear as he swung it infront of him, sending a burst of Sword Lressure into the ground leaving an arched gap into the dirt. "I'm not scared of you knight, I've fought much worse than you. I've fought against powerful mages before, you won't be an exception once I'm done with you!" Arata exclaimed as he threw his arm to his side, "Iron-Make: Dual". Two long metal blades formed into Arata's hands as he displayed the formation, Mörter remained emotionless and unimpressed as he stood foward, still clenching onto that sharp axed spear that showed his power. "You really think that is going to harm me? My armour is near impenetrable, you cannot cut through steel like this! Only those with the Holunder wealth may acquire such materials to forge such immense power" Mörter proclaimed before leaping foward and swinging his spear over his head, in hopes that he may cut down Arata in a single swing. Just as the spear however was to hit Arata, the young made, flew to the side, causing Mörter to slam his spear into the ground and totally miss Arata by a mile, upsetting Mörter. So, he must know Semis. This will be a challenging fight indeed. Arata sped through the forest causing the trees to swing after, violently flinging back into position as the many leaves and animals that resided within the trees were fired out, deep into the forest, Arata continued to speed through before turning around and speeding back, causing a great force within his muscles to tighten and strengthen, preparing for his attack against the giant. Just as Mörter waited for Arata to come back, Arata burst from the trees still in his Semis form as he swung a blade towards Mörter, the blade swiftly and forcefully cutting through the air before making contact with Mörter. With great ease however Mörter held out his arm and catched the blade by it's hilt, dismaying Arata as he went into battle position with the blade, giving Mörter a quiet chuckle underneath his helmet. "Very foolish boy, you think that wouldv'e got me? Just stop, I've got you now." he said as he swung his spear with a single hand around his figure, sending another burst of Sword Pressure towards Arata as a distraction for the main event. As the force of energy came into reach of Arata, the boy flew upwards into the sky to gain a better view of his opponent, Mörter disappeared too with nothing but a crevice that stood where he was last seen. Just as Arata gave up on the battle after frantically turning around to catch even the smallest glimp of his assailant, a powerful kick pushed Arata stright foward, making the young mage shoot down into the camp ground in a powerful ball of fire, destroying everything that he landed into. Nanabira ran up to Arata who had passed out due to the force of such a hit, "Arata! Wake up!" she screamed into Arata's ear, wakening the half-blood from his short slumber and getting him to stand up, still shaking and traumatised from the blast. There they saw the true power of Mörter, who was now angelic and devilish in everyway. His armour had turned golden as well as shimmering a blinding light into the mages' eyes, yet still retained his threatening look, with wings that grew from his back that shone the same gold yet looked very hellish. His feet became claws as he floated in the air, giving him an even more threatening look as his eyes shone an even bright tint of yellow, just as Arata's shone red. "Elder Magic Deus Semis, behold my true Elder Magic power." Mörter declared as his wings forced gusts of wind to swoop down and push back both unprepared mages, who fell back into the ground as the gusts of wind continued to fly into them. "Listen Nanabira, get into your crystal form, I'll make sure this guy is put down as soon as you get back out!" Arata commanded the young mage who had fallen into the dirt near the cook pot, "Why? I don't need to regenerate just yet." Nanabira questioned as she struggled against the forceful winds to get back up. The look on Arata's face was serious, not like his playful look as it was nowhere to be found, she had to do it. Hope you know what you're doing Arata. Get back to me in one piece, okay? As Arata flew back into the sky, Nanabira had started to transform as the crystals around her body began swelling up,forming one big crystal that shelled her body from the attacks and the forceful winds as it stood foirmly in the ground, ignoring the pwoerful pushes that the winds provided to knock down the crystal. Damnit Arata, don't die yet please..., Nanabira thought as she watched Arata speed through the air slicing his swords through the after images of Mörter, who was too speeding across the sky leaving several after images around Arata, leaving the young mage confused and clumsy as he aimlessly swung his blades through the images, never hitting the real Mörter. "This is fun, it's a shame I won't get this kind of fun after I'm finished with you." Mörter exclaimed as his after images spoke the words in unison, still confusing the mage as he swung his blade through the thin air in the sky. As Arata started displaying weariness and forfeit, Mörter grew a disatisfied face behind the mask of his helmet, unamused by Arata's weakness against Mörter's superiorness, he had finally grown bored of playing with his prey. "Looks like you're past your expiriy date, someone wanted you dead ten minutes ago, oh well, I'm sure I can convince them to pay me still." Mörter said jokingly as he stopped moving in the air weilding his axed spear as if he was going to javelin throw it towards Arata. "Nighty-night boy, you'll see your friend on the other side soon enough." ... Arata fell from the skies and repeadetly coughed up large amounts of blood as he plummeted to the ground, the wound was pretty bad I guess. The spear was just thrown with enough force to go right trough him, which is blantly obvious because there is a large hole in the middle of his abdomen, you could stick your arm in and see it on the other side, not very healthy. Blood and guts started escaping the cut as the gravity and air that pushed Arata caused many quantities of his blood and organs to rush upwards from the body, blasting out as he continued to cough up blood. I'm sorry Nanabira were Arata's last words inside his head before crashing into the ground, now soaking and drowning in a pool of blood and guts in the middle of the forest. Mörter from the sky watched him fall, seeing the blood get forced into the sky as it then rained down on the body of Arata, Mörter smiled gleefully underneath his sinister mask. "Well, not my finest work. But let's see about the girl now." Mörter said to himself as he turned his attention Nanabira, still encased in the large crystal, watching as Arata bled on the ground, his lifeless body and his soulles eyes looking towards her as she screamed for help and Raata to come back. The spear had etched the side of the crystal, which was thought to be impossible to break. Nanabira turned her head up to Mörter, who now stood over the encased spirit demon as she laid trapped in her own creation, vulnerale to the horrendous torture she suspected would happen once she was pulled out. "You know, I'm still going to kill you. And I don't care how long I'm going to have to wait." Mörter informed Nanabira as he pulled up his spear from the ground that pointed diagonally from Mörter's place in the sky, dusting off any dirt that mixed with the blood from the kill. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." She responded confidently, though inside her guts began to turn and hurt with knowing that Arata was gone and that she had no chance in defending herself from Mörter. Maybe I can grt my friends from Libertus to help me out? I know some really strong people there that could take this guy down in just a heartbeat. Nanabira thought to herself as a smile grew on her face. "I belong to Libertus, there's noone that can defeat us! If you harm me my friends will come after you!" She said smiling again. "Oh I'm sure they will..." Mörter answered as he stepped and disappeared in the mysterious atmosohere of the dark woods. "Arata, I'll avenge you. I promise you." She said to the pale corpse of Arata before sinking into a deep sleep. ... Nananbira opened her eyes, the sun was out behind the fluffy white clouds that hid many flocks of birds that flew by and over the forest heading north for their breeding season, it was something Nanbira was used to due to spending so much time out in the world. She breathed heavily after emerging from her crystal as the crystal opened it's front bit to allow Nanabira to escape safely after waking up, now was her chance to tell the others about what happened during the night. As Nanabira tood up and dusted the dirt of her outfit and legs she looked around the area, only to see that Arata's body was gone, without any trace of blood or guts around the area, despite how messy last night got. "Wait, what?" She asked herself as she walked around the premise to search for Arata, but he also wasn't anywhere to be seen. ''Did Category:Datwikiguy